Saving Henry
by Kayleigh Megan
Summary: After Regina trades her life for Henry's in Trading Lives, Henry runs straight into Emma and the others.


**It's not a lot...but I figured it would be nice to know what happened after Henry ran when Regina told him to in my story _Trading Lives_ and so here it is. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Your mother is here," Pan said as he looked up at the sky. "Can you feel her?"

"No," Henry returned, looking around him to see is his mother really was there. And then he saw her. He could hardly hear, with the roaring of his blood in his ears.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked him. He looked at her and nodded.

"Yea...yea I'm fine mom, what are you doing here?"

Henry looked at his mother and saw the fear in her eyes, and felt his own fear flare up. He wanted to know what was going on but he kept calm, because he didn't want Pan to feel his fear.

"It's not important. Pan, let him go. You said that you'd let him go if I came to you," Regina said. Henry frowned and then shook his head, but Regina silenced him by putting up her hand. "Henry, go. Go, and Emma and the others will find you. Run!"

Regina kept Pan's gaze and Henry looked at is mother one last time before he did as she told him.

Henry ran, long and fast, as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going but he trusted his mother to make sure he was safe. He knew that she had arrived just in time, because Pan had been taking about saving the magic on the island, and needing the truest believer's heart.

He didn't know if Pan was following him but he knew, without a doubt, that his mother was in danger. She had stayed behind, and his mind was working to understand what she had done to make sure he could leave.

* * *

After a while of running, he walked. He never stopped, because he didn't want Pan to change his mind and come get him. He wondered what happened to his mother, he wondered if she was ever going to come back to him.

That wondering made him lose track of time and he felt uncomfortable, alone in the woods of _Neverland_. He wanted to find life, preferably his mother and grandparents. It was still weird to think of them like that. But he did and he liked he thought of having grandparents because he'd never had them before.

* * *

He found them a couple of miles away from Pan's lair. It felt longer, because he knew that he had been wandering about for a while.

"Mom?" He sat down next to her, while she was still sleeping. He hadn't been quiet but she must be tired. "Mom?" He whispered again. He put a hand on her shoulder and shook her a little, and then she woke up.

She moaned and yawned. And then she opened her eyes and saw him. "Henry?"

"Yes, it's me mom," he said. David woke then, and shook Mary Margaret awake. "Mom stayed behind."

It was confusing, having two women he considered his mother. He would have to find a way to keep them apart and have something to call them. But then he realized that he might never see Regina again and he felt tears building up in his eyes.

"What?"

Emma looked around her and that was when she noticed that Regina wasn't there.

"Where is Regina?" Mary Margaret asked.

"She stayed behind she traded herself for me with Pan. She stayed behind and now he has her," Henry said. His voice broke and the tears escaped. He sniffed and wiped them away. "She told me to run, and don't stop until I found you and now I did, but she's there and I think he's going to hurt her," he added.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Emma said, standing up and pacing the ground. "Do you remember where you were?"

"I remember but I don't know how to get back. I didn't look where I went," Henry replied.

"Okay, then we will have to find it on our own. But we need to get you home first, I don't want him to come back for you again," Emma said. Hook appeared out of the forest and grinned.

"Well, we do have a way to get back to Storybrook," he said. The grin faded then and Henry knew what he was going to say next wasn't as good new as that. "But then I don't now how to come back here."

"I do."

From the shadows a man stepped out from behind the trees. He was tall. He had dark hair, and his eyes were blue. Henry stared at him and thought he looked tough, strong. He had a lean build, and he had a devilish grin on his face. Henry liked him already.

"I want my mom to be safe."

"And she will be," the man said.

"Who are you?" Emma asked, before any of the others could.

The man turned to Emma with a smile on his face and he bowed before her. "I am Robin Hood, at your service."

"Aha," Emma said, "you are one of the few I haven't met yet. So how are you planning on doing this?"

"First, I need you to leave. Take Henry and go home. I know that there are people there who want to know what happened, and who'll have enough magic to keep you safe. But you can't be here when I get Regina." Hood stood, staring at the people around him, and wondered what had made Regina walk away from them. He could see the concern clearly on their faces.

"We can't leave Regina here," Mary Margaret said.

"You won't. You will leave her here with me, and I will work better with people I know or alone."

Emma took a breath and turned to Mary Margaret. "I think that we don't have much choice...because he is the only way we can save Regina," she said. She then turned to Hook. "You know that we need Rumple too, right? Because now that we don't have Regina, we need someone else who can steer the Shadow into the ship."

"He's close," Hook said. Emma nodded. "Emma..." he stopped then, and shook his head. "I'll go get him. We will be ready to leave soon."

Hook left the group and Emma turned back to Mary Margaret and David. "You guys...you need to find that water and take enough with you so that Rumple can make something when we get home." The two left, without a word. Not even a complaint. Emma was surprised that they didn't complain but she was grateful for it too.

Now it was just her, Henry and Hood. "Henry, we need to get back to the ship. They will be ready to leave in a little bit and we need to be on that ship."

"No! I need to stay here and save my mom!"

"No little one, you need to get home and that way you do more to save your mom than staying here," Hood responded before Emma could. "If I take your mother, Pan will refocus on you. You don't want to have that happen while you're still here, on his turf, do you?" he asked Henry. The boy shook head head and took Emma's hand.

"No, we need to save her," he said. When Emma took Henry to the ship, Hood stood watching them.

He had heard of Regina, the_ Evil Queen_. He had heard that she was turning a leaf too, and so he had decided that, to give her that chance, he would save her. It wouldn't take much - he had saved people from Pan before and he knew what to do to get him out. He would scout the grounds around the lair, and he would make sure that his friends were there to save her.

But first he needed to make sure that the ship had sailed, because he sure didn't want any of them close when Pan would realize that Hood was coming. It wasn't going to be a pretty picture.


End file.
